


Sesal

by dormitive



Series: Bundel [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 11:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dormitive/pseuds/dormitive
Summary: Lepas dari sorot kamera, Mark hanya seorang pria kesepian yang siang malam mendamba sang kekasih meski tahu kekasihnya tak akan pulang.





	1. Nestapa

            Di tengah hiruk pikuk jadwal dan isi otaknya, Mark selalu menyempatkan diri untuk memandang langit malam. Tiga puluh menit per hari, tentu tak hanya seorang diri. Secangkir teh setia mendampinginya dari mendidih hingga dingin, dari penuh hingga dasar cangkir. Tanpa penganan ataupun cerutu, hanya Mark dan secangkir tehnya, intim menghadap angkasa.

            Dalam keheningan yang sekali dua kali terpecahkan oleh deru mesin kendaraan atau musik latar acara televisi tetangga sebelah, Mark mengadu kepada semesta, mencurahkan keluh kesah tentang dunia kepada Sang Maha Agung yang memegang kendali penuh atasnya. Mark merasa dirinya sangat kecil. Sekali sentil pilihannya cuma mental atau hancur jadi butiran pasir.

 _Tuhan, aku bosan,_ menjadi kalimat pembukanya malam ini. _Waktu seperti melar, lima kali lebih lama daripada semestinya. Sehari buatku setara seratus dua puluh jam. Aku bosan, tanpanya semua serba lama dan monoton._ Mark menerawang, gambaran sosok _nya_ yang sedang menari di antara ribuan bintang membuat jantung Mark berdetak kencang. _Sudah lewat lima tahun, tapi perasaanku masih sama. Jika memang dia satu-satunya, mengapa alurnya seperti ini, Tuhan?_ Mark menyesap tehnya, menyumpal isakan yang nyaris keluar.

            Di usianya yang bulan depan menginjak angka empat puluh dua, Mark masih sering mondar-mandir di layar kaca. Tidak lagi menari, tapi sesekali masih _ngerap_ dan menjadi bintang tamu di acara bincang-bincang dengan selebriti. Meskipun begitu, paparazi sudah tak sudi mengincarnya, sama halnya dengan kerumunan penggemar yang beberapa tahun lalu masih setia mengikutinya setiap ada jadwal. Masa jualnya sebagai idola sudah habis, wajah-wajah baru menggantikannya bertakhta di panggung-panggung acara musik. Lepas dari sorot kamera, Mark hanya seorang pria kesepian yang siang malam mendamba sang kekasih meski tahu kekasihnya tak akan pulang. Mark mendamba Donghyuck.

 _Aku rindu dia, Tuhan,_ menjadi kalimat penutupnya malam ini. Tiga puluh menit sudah terlewati, bahkan kelebihan lima menit. Mark meneguk tehnya sampai habis, lalu beranjak meninggalkan balkon apartemennya. Pada ketinggian dua puluh lantai, angin malam bertiup ribut, seakan mengucap _sampai jumpa besok_ kepada sosok Mark yang menghilang dari pandangan setelah pintu yang menghubungkan balkon dengan bagian dalam apartemen ditutup.


	2. Sang Baskara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awal mula Nestapa.

            Belasan tahun dikenal sebagai idola, belasan tahun hidupnya jadi santapan jutaan pasang mata. Sang Baskara, yang selalu dipuja dan dipuji, sekali waktu ada celanya. Di pertengahan usia kepala tiga, lubang hitam kehidupan menyedotnya sampai tak bersisa. Habis. Tak lagi pantas menjadi pusat orbit.

            Donghyuck, Haechan, Full Sun, atau puluhan nama lain yang diam-diam disandangkan kepadanya oleh para penggemar. Seorang solois kondang selepas pensiun dari grup musik yang melejitkan namanya. Dialah Sang Baskara, tersedot habis dari tata surya karena kesalahan yang tanpa sengaja diperbuatnya. Cela yang dibuat Sang Baskara terlalu besar, membuat publik mendadak buta dan tuli akan pesona dan senandungnya. Sang Baskara tidak termaafkan, bahkan dengan penjualan ratusan ribu kopi kaset dan puluhan piala penghargaan atas dedikasinya untuk musik.

            Sekadar pertanyaan tentang kabar bukan lagi bentuk perhatian yang dia inginkan. Dia butuh pertolongan, malang hanya satu yang sudi menolong. Satu yang tidak selalu berada di sisinya, yang hidupnya sibuk dari Senin sampai Senin lagi. Satu yang menyesal di kemudian hari. Satu, Mark Lee, yang mencinta tanpa kenal hidup mati.

            Lubang hitam menyedotnya semakin dalam, Sang Baskara lelah terhempas ke kekosongan. Kekosongan membuatnya gila, Donghyuck tidak mau hidup di ambang batas waras. Ada baiknya kekosongan itu berakhir saja.

            Karena itu, sebuah tekad nekat membulat. Dalam hening malam musim gugur, Sang Baskara memilih lebur. Salam terakhirnya tak semegah supernova, hanya secarik kertas yang mampu menjawab semua tanya. "Terima kasih untuk segalanya. Sampai jumpa jika sudah saatnya," Mark menangis sampai lupa makan dan tidur selepas membaca isinya.


End file.
